Scrabble
by Skua Flaaffy
Summary: En ce jour pluvieux du mois de juin, la Varia s'ennuie. Ils décident alors de s'adonner à une activité hautement trop intellectuelle pour eux : le scrabble !


Titre : aucun commentaire ne sera fait sur l'originalité profonde de ce titre.

Base : Katekyô Hitman Reborn !

Genre : Varia (pratique, on résume ainsi les mots « violences », « débilité », « folie » et « n'importe quoi »...), débilité profonde et foutoir le plus complet, OS.

Disclamer : Tout est à Amano Akira, sauf le scénario de cette chose, mais faut-il vraiment s'en vanter ?

Painring : Vagues sous entendus XS et BF (pas très original, mais vous auriez préféré du LussBel, du SquFran et du LeviXanxus ?). Et d'autres pairings divers qu'il faut voir.

Rating : T, probablement. Un peu de violence domestique, sous-entendus de nécrophilie aggravée, et langage fleuri et plein de douceur.

Résumé : En ce jour pluvieux du mois de juin, la Varia s'ennuie. Ils décident alors de s'adonner à une activité hautement trop intellectuelle pour eux : le scrabble !

Note : Cette... chose est le fruit de la collaboration de deux débiles profondes qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire de leur soirée. Soit **Skua Flaaffy** et **Chucroutou**. Si quelqu'un a déjà proposé une histoire de ce type là (ce qui ne serait pas vraiment étonnant, vu l'originalité du truc...), alors... on est désolées. Mais en fait pas vraiment. On s'en fout, quoi.

Scrabble

« Le prince s'ennuie... »

Seul le silence répondit à ces paroles ô combien originales et poétiques.

Le-dit prince se détourna de la fenêtre devant laquelle il végétait depuis des heures, surpris de ne pas recevoir de « On s'en fout ! » ou de « C'est ton problème... » en réponse.

Il resta quelques instants figé devant le spectacle pathétique qui s'affichait devant ses yeux. Lussuria se vernissait les ongles en écoutant ce qui ressemblait à de la _junk music_, d'après les quelques sons qui sortaient de ses écouteurs, Levi lisait un magazine people – ce qui, peut-être... pouvait laisser supposer qu'il savait lire ? –, Fran semblait plongé dans un livre poussiéreux sur lequel figurait le titre nébuleux : « Illusion – L'aphone parole du silence » et Squalo...

Ah... ?

Belphegor se disait bien que la pièce était anormalement calme.

« Où est Squalo ? » demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

« Probablement occupé avec le boss, » lâcha Fran d'une voix atone sans lever les yeux de son livre apparemment passionnant.

« Ils doivent avoir des occupations autrement plus attrayantes que les nôtres... » dit tristement Lussuria.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire dans le bureau à part de la paperasse ? Et la paperasse, ce n'est pas vraiment amusant ! » demanda Levi en les regardant avec un air d'innocente incompréhension.

« Des tas de choses... » dit Lussuria en gloussant comme une adolescente et en lui jetant un regard compatissant, comme une mère regardant son enfant en lui disant « Tu comprendras plus tard... »

Belphegor poussa un soupir en lui jetant un regard consterné – que personne ne put voir.

Finalement, Fran leva les yeux de son grimoire antique et fixa le Prince.

« Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il tant que ça de savoir où est le capitaine ? » demanda-t-il platement.

Bel haussa les épaules.

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi la pièce était si silencieuse, shishishi... »

Fran haussa vaguement un sourcil, puis retourna à sa lecture sans plus faire attention au prince. Le-dit prince, vexé que personne ne s'occupe de lui, décida que cet après-midi de sommeil végétatif devait cesser immédiatement.

« Et si on faisait quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en regardant les autres d'un air interrogateur.

« Oh, ma chambre froide t'est toujours ouverte, Bel-chan » susurra Lussuria en lui jetant un regard qui était tout sauf innocent.

Bel réprima un frisson de dégoût.

« Je pensait plutôt à une activité de groupe... comme un jeu de société ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Lussuria ouvrir la bouche pour répondre – il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il associait à « activité de groupe ». Celui-ci eut une moue triste et demanda en haussant un sourcil :

« Et à quel jeu penses-tu ? »

« Je croyais qu'il était indigne pour un prince de jouer avec de vils paysans tels que nous... » dit Fran en jetant un coup d'œil subjectif au prince.

Belphegor eut un vague haussement d'épaule, puis lâcha en ignorant royalement la remarque de la grenouille :

« Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la Varia avait l'occasion de jouer aux jeux de société, et le prince n'était même pas sûr qu'ils en aient.

« Si je me souviens bien, quand le boss est devenu chef de la Varia, le Neuvième du Nom lui avait envoyé quelques boîtes de jeu, pour « qu'il ne s'ennuie pas »... peut-être sont-elles toujours là, si le boss ne les a pas jetées... » dit Lussuria avec l'air de sous-entendre qu'il était très probable que les boîtes fussent depuis bien longtemps perdues pour l'humanité – plongées dans un bain d'acide, brûlées dans la cheminée, abandonnées dans un caniveau...

« En tout cas, continua-t-il, si elles sont encore là, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où elles peuvent être... » continua-t-il avec un léger frisson.

« Tu veux dire... » lâcha Belphegor en avalant difficilement sa salive.

« Oui... dans le bureau du boss, » termina Lussuria en hochant la tête d'un air convenu.

« On ne va pas aller déranger le boss pendant qu'il travaille pour un simple jeu de plateau ! » brailla Levi, jusqu'à présent resté silencieux, indifférent à la tension palpable qui avait peu à peu envahit la pièce.

Belphegor toussota nerveusement.

« Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux plus joueur aux jeux de société, shishishi... »

Fran pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air faussement étonné.

« C'est étrange, sempaï... on jurerait que vous avez peur d'aller dans le bureau du boss... »

« Un prince n'a jamais peur, stupide grenouille ! C'est juste qu'il est dangereux de s'aventurer là-bas en ce moment... » dit Bel en hochant la tête, content de son explication bancale.

« Allons, Bel-chan... c'est ton idée... Je viens de finir mon vernis et je m'ennuie. Et si tu allais chercher un jeu là-bas ? » demanda joyeusement Lussuria, en regardant Belphegor avec un léger sourire – et avec un regard qui disait « à charge de revanche pour la fois où tu as remplacé mon vernis par du cirage à parquet ».

Belphegor fronça les sourcils. Puis décida subitement que s'il devait mourir, il était hors de question qu'il meure tout seul.

« D'accord, mais Fran vient avec moi, shishishi... »

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda la grenouille d'un ton agacé, alors que son visage ne représentait que sa profonde indifférence habituelle.

« Parce que j'aime t'embêter, shishishi, » lâcha le prince en haussant les épaules et en souriant d'un air sardonique.

« ... »

C'est donc ainsi que le prince et la grenouille se mirent en route pour l'antre du démon, sous le regard bovin de Levi et légèrement inquiet de Lussuria.

Plus ils avançaient dans le dédale de couloirs, plus la confiance du prince vacillait, et son sourire ne fut bientôt plus qu'un doux souvenir. Fran, de son côté, se foutait royalement de la situation, se contentant de marcher. Il trouvait quand même l'attitude de Belphegor légèrement étrange. Le bureau du boss n'était quand même pas un endroit si terrible, si ? ...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte maudite, ils se figèrent, n'osant plus faire le moindre geste. Du bureau s'échappaient plusieurs bruits plus ou moins discrets, du « VOOOOOIIII, dégage, tu me fais chier ! » au bruit de verre qui s'explose par terre puis de liquide – du vin ? – qui coule, en passant par les « Ta gueule, déchet » et bruits de sucions vaguement suspects.

Le prince et la grenouille échangèrent un regard entendu. Un mélange de compassion pour le pauvre Squalo et de peur à l'idée du châtiment qui les attendait s'ils jamais ils les dérangeaient dans leurs... activités.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Bel frappa à la porte. Les bruits s'interrompirent. Un voix grave et agacée retentit dans le couloir :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, déchets ? »

« On cherche les boîtes de jeux de société, shishishi, » dit Belphegor en essayant d'avoir une voix assurée mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement.

« Y'en a pas ici, dégagez ou je vous bute, » lâcha la voix de Xanxus, plus froide et énervée que jamais.

Bel frissonna, puis, avec le peu de bonne volonté qui lui restait :

« Mais, boss... on s'ennuie, nous. On sait que vous les cachez ici. »

Un feulement rageur s'éleva de la pièce, et il y eut quelques secondes durant lesquelles rien ne se passa, le prince retenant son souffle et attendant avec une légère angoisse le moment où il se ferait pulvériser par une flamme de colère.

Au lieu du déchaînement de haine auquel il s'attendait, la porte s'ouvrit, et un grosse boîte rectangulaire vola à travers la pièce, atterrissant directement sur le front du prince.

La porte se referma avant qu'ils aient pu voir quoi que ce soit de ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon sans demander leur reste, courant à moitié. C'est essoufflés qu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, accueillis par un « qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être essoufflés à ce point là ? » subjectif de Lussuria.

« Voyons voir ce que nous avons là... Shishishi... Scrabble. » répondit Belphegor en ignorant princièrement Lussuria qui commençait à faire des élucubrations plus folles les unes que les autres, en passant par les plus tordues.

« Scrabble. C'est quoi ? » demanda Levi avec l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude.

« C'est un jeu de société, » lui répondit Fran totalement indifférent.

« Je m'en doutais Fran ! Mais c'est quoi les règles ? » s'énerva Lévi.

« C'est un jeu trop compliqué pour toi ! » se moqua Bel.

Finalement Lussuria se dévoua pour lui expliquer les règles, sous le regard attentif de Belphegor, curieux de savoir comment il comptait se débrouiller pour expliquer quelque chose d'aussi complexe que les règles d'un jeu de société à un homme (?) dont le quotient intellectuel ne dépassait pas celui d'une carpe, et encore.

Mais contre toute attente, le paratonnerre ambulant semblant comprendre les règles du jeu, bien que l'intérêt de placer de petits morceaux de plastiques sur un grand plateau lui restait légèrement obscur. C'est cependant avec une bonne volonté rare qu'il décida que malgré son vocabulaire limité, il gagnerait la partie, histoire de montrer au monde qu'on pouvait arriver très haut en partant de très bas.

C'est donc tous en cœur et avec un joie débordante que nos les quatre comparses installèrent le plateau de jeu sur la table de ce qu'il appelaient affectueusement « la salle de séjour ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, il étaient tous sagement assis autour de la table ronde, tels de vaillants chevaliers des temps anciens.

Il piochèrent tour à tour sept carrés de plastique, chacun étudiant les réactions des autres, tentant de savoir s'ils avaient de bonne lettres ou pas (quelque un avait peut être omis de préciser qu'ils jouaient au Scrabble, et pas au poker...).

Il restèrent silencieux un long moment. Un très long moment. Un très très long moment. Lussuria se décida finalement à briser le silence qui s'éternisait, les autres ne semblant pas prêts à placer un quelconque mot sur le plateau.

« Bon... qui commence ? »

« Honneur aux jeunes, » sourit joyeusement le Prince, trop heureux de ne justement pas être le plus jeune.

Tous les regards – trois, à vrai dire – se tournèrent vers le moins vieux du groupe, à savoir Fran. Celui-ci contempla un moment ses pairs d'un air vitreux. C'était invisible à l'oeil nu, mais la grenouille hésitait. Oui, il y avait un mot qu'il pouvait placer. Un mot de six lettres, alors que ce n'était que le premier tour de la partie. Mais ce mot lui vaudrait probablement quelques remarques vachardes de Belphegor, ce qui l'agaçait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Il jeta un dernier regard à ses lettres : RIPNECD. Il poussa un soupir. Non, décidément, il ne voyait qu'un seul mot à placer.

Jetant un regard morne aux trois autres, qui continuaient de le regarder avec attention, il posa ses lettres une à une, attendant patiemment la réaction des autres.

« P... pr... prince ! » lut Levi, fier de lui.

« Shishishi... la grenouille pense à moi ? » demanda Bel de la Varia avec un rire sardonique.

« Votre nom ne figure pas à côté de la définition de « prince » dans le dictionnaire, vous savez... » lâcha Fran avec un air de profonde indifférence en piochant de nouvelles lettres.

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr de ça ? Il va falloir modifier cette erreur ! Shishishi... » répliqua le prince avec un ricanement princier.

« Bel-chan, c'est à ton tour de jouer ! » s'écria Lussuria avec un grand sourire.

Ainsi Belphegor jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses lettres et son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus si c'était possible. Il commença à poser les lettres une à une, très lentement pour faire durer le plaisir, sous le regard ébahi du boxeur et du paratonnerre, et Fran avait écarquillé les yeux d'un millimètre, énorme réaction chez la grenouille congelée.

« Têtard ? » hurla Lussuria dans l'oreille gauche de Fran qui crût que son tympan allait exploser et qu'il allait devenir sourd.

« Têtard... » déchiffra sans trop de peine Levi, et on applaudit ses améliorations.

« Shishishi...Alors vous savez tous les deux lire, je suis impressionné ! » se moqua Bel.

« Dois-je me sentir concerné par ce mot, sempaï ? » demanda Fran, toujours aussi impassible.

« Évidemment, tu es le seul têtard ici ! Shishishi... » répondit le prince de la Varia en se moquant du plus jeune de la Varia.

« Vous savez que mon nom n'est pas placé à côté de la définition du mot têtard dans le dictionnaire, » dit Fran, aussi chaleureux qu'un glaçon.

« Bien sûr, il est placé à coté du mot grenouille. Shishishi... » ricana Belphegor en piochant de nouvelles lettres.

« ... » fut la réponse très constructive de Fran.

Levi regarda une nouvelle fois ces lettres : XSAKGLI. Il poussa un soupir désespéré, franchement il ne voyait pas le moindre mot. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute où il avait espéré voir ses lettres se transformer, le fanatique de parapluie se résigna à jeter une lettre et à en piocher une nouvelle. Nouveau soupir, il devait être maudit, il jetait un G pour avoir finalement un Y, il avait envie de pleurer mais se retint grâce au souvenir de son boss adoré.

Levi, perdu dans ses pensées tournées vers son vénéré Boss, ne fit plus attention à la partie qui n'était pas très passionnante. En effet, pendant les trois tours suivant, aucun des quatre membres de la Varia ne posèrent un mot, alors quand vint le tour de Lussuria qui eut le grand honneur de poser son premier mot sous les regards surpris de ses trois comparses.

« Cadavre, » prononça le plus jeune avec surprise, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de trois millimètre, nouveau record !

« Cadavre, » répéta Levi qui s'était de nouveau intéressé à la partie bien qu'il avait dû quitter le souvenir de son boss chéri, déchirement intense pour lui.

« Ça en dit long sur tes pratiques sexuelles, Luss...Shishishi, » dit Belphegor qui, s'il avait été surpris, s'était repris plus rapidement que les deux autres membres de la Varia.

« Oh, tu sais, Bel-chan, il n'y a pas que les morts qui m'intérressent, » lui répondit Lussuria avec un sourire et un clin d'œil suggestif sous le regard dégouté de notre prince préféré qui mit le plus de distance possible entre sa royale personne et l'autre fou.

Fran lui jeta un regard plein de morgue et posa ses lettres avec une lenteur exaspérante.

« Déchu ? » grimaça Bel en le fusillant du regard sous sa frange.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous sentez visé... » répliqua Fran avec un haussement de sourcils faussement étonné.

« Moui, renchérit Lussuria, tu devrais plutôt être content de l'attention que te porte Fran ! »

Le-dit Fran faillit s'étrangler, luttant pour garder son expression neutre sous le sourire moqueur du Prince.

Sourire qui se fana lorsqu'il jeta un regard à ses lettres. Belphegor évalua rapidement ses possibilité, puis secoua sa tête, dépité. Tout génie qu'il était, avec RJATNFO, il ne pouvait pas trouver grand chose... à part « Fran », il ne voyait rien. À moins bien sûr que « Fnojart » soit un mot existant, ce dont il doutait.

Poussant un soupir, il encadra le U de « déchu » avec un T et un A.

« Tua... quel mot assassin, » ne put s'empêcher de commenter le jeune illusionniste.

« Je te demande pas ton avis, stupide grenouille, » grinça Belphegor en plissant les yeux – chose que personne ne put voir, bien entendu.

« Vous n'allez pas encore commencer à vous chamailler, tous les deux ? Allons, Levi, c'est à toi de jouer, » roucoula Lussuria, rendu joyeux par la bonne entente entre les membres de sa famille.

L'homme-parapluie regarda ses lettres avec la certitude qu'un dieu quelconque l'avait maudit lorsqu'il était né. Un être humain ne pouvait pas avoir autant de malchance, c'était statistiquement impossible ! La seule lettre potable qu'il avait était un L, toutes les autres étant des Y, W et autre K.

Mais il avait décidé que ce tour-ci, il jouerait, quoi qu'il arrive ! C'est donc avec bonne humeur qu'il posa son L devant le deuxième A de « cadavre », sous les regards pleins de pitié des autres.

« Ooh, tu as réussi à placer ton premier mot, bravo, » s'écria joyeusement Lussuria, plein de compassion devant ce spectacle – n'ayons pas peur des mots – pathétique.

Le prince et la grenouille préférèrent ne rien dire, l'un n'ayant tout simplement rien à dire, et l'autre estimant que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Lussuria s'empressa de poser ses lettres, soucieux de faire remonter l'intérêt d'un jeu qui n'en avait, à la base, pas beaucoup.

« Boxe... » lut platement Levi, sans effort particulier.

« J'aime beaucoup la boxe, » dit Lussuria avec un sourire franchement lubrique, ne laissant planer aucun doute sur ce à quoi il pensait précisément lorsqu'il parlait de ce sport.

Ses trois compagnons s'entreregardèrent et frissonnèrent dans un bel ensemble. Non, ils ne voulaient vraiment – _vraiment_ – rien savoir.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme en train de faire son footing matinal éternua avec violence, s'attirant les regards étonnés des passants.

Fran détourna son regard de sa « grande-sœur » pour se concentrer sur son jeu.

« Je passe, » marmotta-t-il en jetant un de ses – nombreux – E dans le petit sac en tissu usé contenant les lettres, se retrouvant avec un Q à la place.

Belphegor quand à lui rajouta un S au mot Prince.

Tandis que Levi reprenait ses hululements de désespoir face à ses lettres d'une inutilité à faire pâlir un dictionnaire (YHKSWIO), un grand fracas de verre retentit au dessus de leurs têtes.

Il levèrent de concert celles-ci vers le plafond d'où s'échappaient des hurlements de rage, ainsi que le bruit de chute de divers objets à la nature plus que douteuse.

C'est alors que la révélation frappa Levi de plein fouet, aussi violemment qu'une voiture heurtant un lapin sur une autoroute.

Encore sonné par la force du choc, il posa ses lettres, animé d'une nouvelle volonté, ses yeux brillant du désir de gagner, maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité.

Ses trois compagnons de jeu restèrent figés. Il avait, en un seul mot, obtenu plus de points que la somme de tous les points marqués depuis le début de la partie – à noter que le comptage des points avait était abandonné au bout de deux coups, et que la feuille et son critérium prenaient sagement la poussière dans un coin de la table.

Whisky.

Levi ne remercierait jamais assez son boss adoré, qui sans le savoir lui avait donné l'inspiration en balançant un liquide – pas forcément du whisky, d'ailleurs – et son récipient sur le beau parquet lustré de son bureau.

Quand les trois autres membres de la Varia se remirent du choc émotionnel qu'ils venaient de subir, c'est-à-dire de longues minutes plus tard, sous le regard empli de fierté de Levi qui s'égara dans de longues bénédictions dédiées à son boss vénéré. D'ailleurs le dit-boss eut un frisson de dégout à l'instant où Levi partait dans ses délires mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il y avait des choses plus importantes, comme le requin argenté qui lui hurlait avec douceur et affection dans les oreilles. Enfin Lussuria réussit à se reprendre et posa son mot lumineux.

« Brillant... » lut Fran qui avait reprit un visage impassible.

Le prince et Levi ne prirent pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, le premier car il n'en n'avait pas la moindre envie et le deuxième trop perdu dans ses pensées adoratrice de son boss pour se préoccuper du jeu.

Fran se contenta de jeter des lettres et d'en piocher de nouvelles. Belphegor lui rajouta simplement un E et un S au mot posait précédemment par Lussuria. Levi suivit l'exemple de Fran, il fallait pas trop lui en demander : il avait déjà fait un coup d'éclat, ce qui était exceptionnel pour lui. Lussuria posa un autre mot sous le regard ébahi de deux de ses compères, le troisième ne connaissant pas ce mot.

« Mambo ? C'est quoi ? » demanda Levi, son air idiot revenu au galop.

« C'est une danse, Levi ! Je vais te monter ! » lui répondit Lussuria qui se leva et attrapa l'idiot de service pour l'entrainer dans une danse endiablé sous le regard d'un Belphergor hilare et d'un Fran désespéré.

Levi ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait, il subissait. Lussuria menait la danse, ne laissant aucun répit au pauvre fanatique des parapluies qui commençait à avoir la nausée.

Finalement après cinq minutes le boxeur relâcha le paratonnerre qui s'écroula comme une masse. La partie reprit avec Fran qui déposa délicatement cinq lettres.

« Requin... » déchiffra sans peine Levi en se remettant de la torture qu'il venait de subir.

« J'en connais un qui est en train de passer à la casserole... Shishishi... » dit notre prince préféré en entendant des bruits suspects venant de l'étage.

« Ma, ma, pauvre Squa-chan, il va encore avoir des courbatures ! » répliqua Lussuria, compatissant du sort de l'argenté qui souffrait à l'étage supérieur.

« Le boss fait la cuisine avec Squalo ? » demanda Levi avec un regard innocent.

« Laisse tomber, Levi... » pouffa Bel avec un regard consterné en rajoutant un S à « Têtard ».

Lussuria grimaça.

« Bel-chan, ça t'amuse de te contenter d'ajouter des S à la fin des mots des autres ? Tu ne fais pas avancer le jeu ! »

« Je n'y peux rien, les _S_ m'aiment, shishishi, » rigola le prince avec un haussement d'épaules joyeux, tandis que Fran le regardait d'un air dubitatif.

« J'ai du mal à croire que quoi que ce soit puisse vous aimer... » commenta-t-il en évitant les couteaux que lui envoyait Belphegor.

« Ne sois pas mauvaise langue, shishishi, » grinça le jeune prince en ricanant.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais que la langue de Fran n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, » gloussa Lussuria en leur jetant un sourire plus qu'équivoque.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites cela, » nia Fran en tentant de garder son flegme légendaire tandis que Bel se contentait d'éclater de rire.

« Bref... commença Levi, soucieux d'abréger cette conversation trop ambigüe à son goût, je pense que c'est à moi... »

Sous le regard plus ou moins attentif des autres, il posa un mot de quatre lettres, dont la dernière était un joker, dit « machin blanc ».

« Tru, » lut Fran d'une voix peu intéressée, sans chercher à savoir à quelle lettre correspondait le joker.

« Truc ! » grimaça Levi en le fusillant du regard.

« Je pense que cela résume bien la chose, » lâcha Belphegor en regardant Levi d'un air entendu.

« Hein ? » demanda intelligemment l'homme-parapluie qui n'avait pas totalement saisi l'insulte.

Avant que le prince ait pu répondre à la question hautement constructive de son aîné, la voix de Squalo résonna. Comme à son habitude douce et pleine de tendresse – et dépassant largement les quatre-vingt décibels –, la voix hurlait diverses insultes toutes plus fleuries et délicates les unes que les autres.

Les quatre compères de Scrabble se regardèrent avec inquiétude – c'était toujours sur eux que ça retombait – et prièrent pour que leur boss et son second règlent leurs affaires entre eux. Un fracas de porte claquée avec toute la force que l'on peut mettre dans un bras animé par une rage violente fit brusquement sursauter les membres de la Varia.

Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent, puis des bruits de pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre, et Squalo surgit dans la salle principale comme une furie, les cheveux en bataille, les habits débraillés et le regard complètement halluciné.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence oscillant entre la perplexité et la gêne, puis :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous _foutez_ ? » brailla soudainement le second de la Varia, faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter les quatre joueurs qui ne s'attendaient pas à un tel déchaînement de violence contre eux, qui n'avaient pourtant rien fait de mal.

« On joue au Scrabble, » répondit Belphegor en fixant Squalo comme s'il avait eu affaire à une personne ayant une dégénérescence neuronale légère.

Le requin le fusilla du regard et s'avança vers la table en boitillant – le prince remarqua au passage une légère coupure au niveau de sa pommette. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait avec le boss ? Non, finalement, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

« VOOOOOIIII ! Au fait, Levi, le boss veut te voir. Il a vaguement parlé de balai, de serpillère et de bouc-émissaire... » lâcha Squalo avec une certaine indifférence tandis que le prince et Lussuria se mettaient à ricaner.

Levi bondit soudain de sa chaise et se mit à courir en direction des escaliers, tout en ignorant soigneusement les regards intrigués de ses camarades. Il était si pressé qu'il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur les marches, sous les gloussements plus ou moins discrets des quatre autres qui ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux.

Il se releva, drapé dans sa dignité bafouée, et fonça vers le premier étage en braillant quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à « Boss, attendez-moi, je viens vous sauver ! »

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement, pendant lequel les trois compagnons de scrabble s'envoyaient des regards entendus sans que Squalo ne le remarque.

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? » demanda Lussuria en attrapant le requin et en l'asseyant de force dans la place laissée vacante par le moustachu pressé de retrouver son boss adoré.

Le requin eut beau protester en massacrant les tympans de ses tortionnaires, la forte poigne de l'amateur de cadavres l'empêchait de s'enfuir.

Quand il fut sûr que l'épéiste ne chercherait plus à s'échapper, Lussuria le lâcha à regret et regagna sa place.

C'est ainsi qu'ils reprirent leur passionnante activité de groupe, dans la joie et la bonne humeur – sauf pour Squalo, qui râlait comme d'habitude.

Lussuria, fier d'avoir réussi à dégoter un nouveau joueur pour pallier à la désertion de Levi, posa son mot en utilisant le A de « mambo » : Ultra.

« VOOOOOIIII ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est quoi ce mot de merde ? » hurla Squalo en donnant un puissant coup poing à la table qui déplaça toutes les lettres de trois bons centimètres.

Après avoir remis toutes les lettres à la place qui était la leur, tout en pestant contre un requin qui ne savait pas retenir ses élans de violence, les joueurs purent reprendre leur partie toujours plus palpitante.

Fran, indifférent à l'agitation ambiante, posa ses lettres en affichant un air détaché, en se servant de la lettre joker de « truc ». Après quelques secondes de réflexion pour se souvenir de ce à quoi correspondait le petit carré blanc, Belphegor se mit à ricaner.

« Pics ? » demanda-t-il en fixant la grenouille d'un air moqueur.

« Pics, » lui répondit la-dite grenouille avec dédain.

« Je vois que tu ne cesses de penser à moi, petite grenouille, » commenta Bel en souriant comme un enfant.

« Ah, parce que vous êtes un oiseau grimpeur ? » questionna Fran, sincèrement curieux.

« Qu... » s'étouffa le jeune prince avec un regard outré que personne ne pu voir.

Suite à ce petit interlude, ce fut à Belphegor de poser ses lettres avec hargne, furieux contre les mots qui eux-mêmes s'acharnaient contre lui.

« Juges, » lut Squalo, qui n'avait bizarrement pas ouvert la bouche pendant l'échange de ses deux comparses.

« Je vois que tu sais lire, c'est bien ! Tu es peut-être pas aussi stupide qu'un poisson, shishishi ! » rit Belphegor, qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

« VOOOOOIIII ! Je t'emmerde, prince à la con ! » brailla le requin en le menaçant de son épée.

Le-dit prince à la con évita souplement l'attaque d'un mouvement négligeant vers l'arrière.

« Allons, allons, les enfants ! Calmez-vous un peu ! » dit Lussuria, bienveillant.

Après s'être plus ou moins calmé, l'épéiste posa à son tour un mot.

« Nu... nuée ? » demanda le punk.

« Exactement. Une nuée d'insectes nuisibles comme vous, » répondit Squalo d'une voix tranchante comme la lame aiguisée de son épée.

« Oh, fantastique ! » cria presque Lussuria, nullement vexé. « À mon tour ! » reprit-il avec entrain.

Sous P de « Pics », il plaça joyeusement un I, un joker et un E.

« Pile ? » demanda innocemment Fran.

« Non, petit enfant pur et naïf, «_ pipe _», pas pile ! » contra l'amateur de cadavres avec un sourire vicieux qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à la définition qu'il donnait au mot « pipe ».

Après quelques secondes de silence consterné et de regards désespérés échangés entre les trois autres, Fran se décida enfin à poser son mot, histoire de détendre légèrement une atmosphère devenue quelque peu tendue.

« Gag, » lut Lussuria avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

« En effet... » annonça le jeune illusionniste d'un ton morne.

« ... »

Le mot « ose » fut ensuite posé par Belphegor, en souriant de manière malsaine à sa grenouille qui réprima un frisson.

Squalo plaça ensuite « nage » en utilisant le premier G de « gag », s'attirant quelques regards blasés et dubitatifs de la part de ses collègues de travail, mais il les fit cesser d'un regard meurtrier.

Lussuria, quand à lui, rajouta un U après le W de « whisky ». Cela déclencha un débat sur l'existence du mot « wu », et il fut finalement décidé d'aller chercher dans un dictionnaire avant de provoquer un bain de sang. Le punk, tout content, montra à ses compagnons que c'était un dialecte chinois.

Après avoir évité un carnage, Fran posa le mot « vue » avec l'aide du U posé précédemment par le boxeur.

Belphegor posa ensuite le mot « mue » ce qui provoqua une crise de fou rire chez Lussuria sans raison apparente, laissant les trois autres perplexes.

Une fois le punk calmé, le capitaine de la Varia posa le mot « effets » à la suite de la lettre E du mot « ose ».

« Oooh, mon cher Squalo, je ne savais pas que je te faisais de l'effet à ce point là... » demanda Lussuria avec un sourire concupiscent.

« VOOOOOIIII ! Ta gueule ! » hurla Squalo en se levant d'un bond.

« Voyons... je plaisante, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Je sais bien que tu ne tromperas jamais notre boss adoré... » continua le punk en gloussant.

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Squalo, qui était décidément connu pour son calme et son sang-froid légendaires.

« Ta gueule, bordel ! » brailla-t-il en soulevant le plateau de jeu et en l'envoyant valser dans les airs (tout en luttant contre la rougeur qui avait subitement envahit ses joues), répandant les petits jetons carrés à travers toute la pièce, et surtout sur les têtes de ses trois compagnons qui affichaient des regards à peine étonné.

Il bondit ensuite sur Lussuria, avec lequel il roula sur le sol, avant de tenter de l'étrangler en poussant des rugissements hargneux.

« Je parie sur Squalo, » commenta peu charitablement Belphegor, qui s'était levé de sa chaise et observait la scène avec une jubilation morbide.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, Lussuria a fait exprès de le provoquer... » contra placidement Fran, qui jouait à écrire des mots avec les quelques jetons qui étaient tombés devant lui.

« Bah ! Il n'avait qu'à pas répondre à la provocation... Il devrait avoir l'habitude, à force. »

Fran se contenta de hausser doucement les épaules, une expression vaguement dubitative inscrite sur son visage.

« Je... manque... d'air ! » réussit à articuler Lussuria avec beaucoup de peine – Squalo accentua son emprise sur son cou gracile pour le faire taire.

« Tiens, j'en ai un là, » dit tranquillement Fran en levant la lettre R qu'il avait dans la main, nullement préoccupé par le sort de son aîné.

Sans prévenir, Belphegor lui prit le petit jeton et visa la tête de Squalo, qui était toujours en train d'étrangler sa victime sur le sol. Le petit carré blanc frappé d'un R atteignit exactement le sommet du crâne du requin, qui se retourna en les regardant d'un air furieux.

« VOOOOOIIII ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, saleté de prince ? »

« Je lui lance de l'air, » répondit Bel avec un sourire bravache.

Abandonnant sa précédente victime mourante sur le sol, l'épéiste se jeta sur le prince en hurlant diverses insultes toutes plus imagées les unes que les autres – apparemment, il n'appréciait guère l'humour du lanceur de couteaux.

Écarquillant légèrement les yeux – ce qu'une fois de plus, personne ne put voir – Belphegor fit un bon sur le côté pour éviter son assaillant et se mit à courir dans la pièce pour échapper au sort funeste de son camarade amateur de cadavres.

Fran jugea plus prudent de s'éloigner du combat, et s'assit sagement dans un coin, tout en continuant de jouer avec les lettres de scrabble éparpillées à travers la pièce, en lançant tous les R qu'il trouvait à celui qui avait bien failli se retrouver dans le même état que les cadavres qu'il affectionnait tant.

Lorsque Xanxus décida de sortir faire un tour dans le manoir pour se dégourdir les jambes – abandonnant Levi à ses taches ménagères –, il tomba sur un spectacle de déchéance pure : sur le parquet lustré de la salle de séjour, un Lussuria agonisant était agité de quelques soubresauts, la bave au coin des lèvres. Dans un coin, Fran était accroupi et semblait absolument passionné pas les quelques jetons carrés sous ses yeux, tandis que Squalo, habité par une rage noire, poursuivait en hurlant un Belphegor hilare à travers la pièce.

Xanxus resta un long moment à contempler la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Aucun des membres de la Varia ne remarqua sa présence. Sans bruit, il tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau, tout en songeant qu'il devait vraiment réduire sa consommation d'alcool, ce qui ferait plaisir à son paternel.

**FIN**

Le dictionnaire est notre ami, ne l'oublions jamais. Cela pourrait être la morale de cette histoire. Cela pourrait être aussi « ne frappez pas votre conjoint, ça vous retombe toujours dessus », ou encore « l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé », ou encore « les jeux trop intellectuels peuvent devenir dangereux et rendre violents. »

Mais malheureusement, cette histoire n'a aucune morale : elle est partie d'un délire qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce que c'est finalement devenu. Sauf que ça reste du délire.

La collaboration entre Skua Flaaffy et Chucroutou fut très productive, mais à un rythme... peu soutenu. Pour tout vous dire, cela fait plus de quatre mois qu'on a commencé cette histoire. Tout ça pour un OS de treize pages... c'est pas brillant.

Bon, maintenant, la formule habituelle :

« Une review donnée = une review donnée ! »


End file.
